


Wait for Me to Come Home

by ratonnhhaketon



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair and Warden reuniting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratonnhhaketon/pseuds/ratonnhhaketon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alydia returns home to the castle after almost two years of searching for the cure. Alistair can not wait to spend time treating his wife like royalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for Me to Come Home

He could not believe it. A young servant had awoken him in the early hours of the morning to tell him the news. He was confused at first, unsure whether or not he was truly awake. Then he heard it- that familiar voice. The voice that he fell in love with all those years ago, and woman who owned it. Alistair shot up out of bed, throwing the sheets off of him and pushing past the servant. He nearly fell down the steps on his way out into the courtyard, but it was the least of his worries. Bare skin slapped against the cold stone as he ran towards the voice. It had to be her- he wanted to believe so badly.

“Alistair?” Alydia rode up to the castle entrance. Her voice was hoarse and her muscles ached. She was so close to being home and with her husband, who she longed to see. Suddenly, the large wooden doors flew open. A tuff of messy red hair came into her sight first, and a wide, relieved grin spread across her face.

“Alydia!” Alistair cried out. His eyes were welling up with tears as he got closer each moment. She lifted a leg over the side of the steed and he pulled her down effortlessly. Her arms clung to his neck and he held her against him as tight as possible. His large hands gently rubbed her back in small, soothing circles as they both cried. They weren’t tears of sadness, but of happiness, relief, and joy. Every night Alistair would stay up late, wondering, hoping that his wife was okay. He knew she was on a quest for a good cause, one that could possibly save them both, but he couldn’t deny that he missed her terribly.

Alydia pulled away slightly to look at him. “Alistair, I can’t tell you how much I have missed you.” She smiled at him through her tears and placed a soft hand on his cheek. He smiled at his embrace, leaning into her delicate touch.

Without warning, he picked her up into his arms and started walking off to the castle. A small squeal erupted from her from the sudden movement. “You need a warm bath immediately, and there is no way you can say no.” She melted him his arms. He was always showering her in gifts and treating her like his queen. She would feel bad for never doing the same for him, but she knew he was aware of how she felt for him. She loved him with every part of her, more than any could ever think to love someone. Ever since that day they met in Ostagar she knew there was something about him that she loved. Now she realized it was all of him.

He carried her all the way through the castle and up to their large room. He had a servant run a hot bath for her as he helped her out of her battered armor. She got into the tub slowly, letting the hot water happily greet her tired muscles. Alistair began to pour in various oils and soaps into the water. “Where did all of these come from?” Alydia said as she laid her head back against the edge of the tub, relaxing in the floral scented water.

“I collected them while you were away. Every time I was in Orlais I would stop at the merchants to see if there was anything that reminded me of you.” There he goes again, being his usual charming self. Alydia turned around to place a warm, long kiss on his lips. Maker, how she missed those.

“You are too sweet to me.” She whispered as she looked into his eyes.

He chuckled. “If I do not treat you like the royalty you truly are who else will?"

“Well, I do have a whole country that adores me.” Alydia smiled to herself as she turned back around. Two delicate fingers swept across her neck and pulled her hair to one shoulder, sending a chill down her spine. Alistair laid a kiss at the base of her hairline, followed by one right behind her ear. He continued until he got to her jaw, where he let his lips linger for a moment longer. His hands slipped onto her tired shoulders and began to lightly massage the skin. His thumbs worked in small, gentle circles, earning a content hum from his wife.

After she had relaxed enough Alistair began helping her scrub away the dirt and grime that had collected from her journey. He washed and brushed her long, light blonde hair. He focused on his work, making sure to be gentle as he combed out the many knots and tangles that had accumulated in her soft locks. He forgot how much he loved running his fingers through her hair. It brought back memories of all those years ago during the blight. Alydia had tried on several occasions to teach him how to braid, and he would just end up tangling it all together. They would, together, laugh at his misfortune and have to work out all of the knots he created.

Every so often he would pepper her neck with light kisses. His lips would ghost over her skin, almost seeming as though they weren’t really there. Alydia would never get used to the feeling of his soft lips. Every time they kissed it felt like the first time they interlocked that cold night in camp. Each time their lips met she felt herself falling in love with him all over again.  
When the water got cold he helped her tired figure out of the tub. Alistair wrapped her in a large robe while he found a shirt to put her him. He dug through the armoire until he found it. It was an old shirt, one he had kept from their time during the blight. It was stained with blood, dirt, and sweat, but it reminded him of the most life changing time of his life. She loved how it showed his true personality. It represented how he really wasn’t this picture perfect king that Thedas assumed he was. He was a trained fighter, someone who wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty. He was messy and sweaty and sometimes stinky. But that’s who he was. His true self wasn’t perfect, but that is what made her fall in love with him.

Alistair unfolded the cloth shirt and laid it on the bed. Alydia was slowly untying the robe’s belt, her hands working as fast as their tired muscles allowed. He helped her out the rest of the way and handed her a pair of clean undergarments. She used his forearm as a form of balance while slipping on her small clothes. After she steadied herself he slipped the shirt over her head and put her arms through. “You still have this,” Alydia nearly whispered. Tears threatened her eyes and she did not care if they fell or not.

“It reminds me of the best time of my life.” Alistair stated simply. His lips formed a smile that matched hers. “Now, let’s get you in bed. I’ve been lonely without you and cuddling a pillow isn’t as nice as a person.” She chuckled at his reply. Alistair helped his wife under the layers of thick blankets and furs. Alydia hummed at the feeling of soft satin sheets and the light smell of lavender. Her two guilty pleasures.

Before she could stop him Alistair had crawled over her and onto his side of the bed. His blankets were still jumbled up and thrown to the side from when he jumped out of bed earlier. He settled next to her and pulled Alydia’s figure into him. Her body fit snugly against his. She exhaled deeply, finally feeling completely content. Alistair pressed his soft lips to the side of her neck and she hummed softly. “Welcome home, my love.”


End file.
